Lighted display panels, such as LED panels and the like, are used for a variety of purposes, including providing traffic information via signs over highways or in subway stations, scrolling various messages across single or multi-color displays, and presenting information or replays during sporting events in large arenas, among other uses. Lighted display panels are well known in the art, and many patents have been granted for various aspects of their design.
However, a common problem in the art is that known lighted display panels inherently have high wind resistance due to their solid surfaces and their considerable sizes that are needed to be visible from long distances. It would thus be an advancement in the art to provide a physical housing configuration, or form factor, for a lighted display panel that provides venting or other physical characteristics to allow wind and elements to pass through the lighted display panel.